The Escapees
by Semmerie
Summary: When rabid fangirls break out from the nearby Asylum, Sakura and Co. had better fear for their lives. Badly. Work in Progress! Major OOC-ness, kind of AU, and lots of screaming. Chapter 2 reuploaded- wierd symbols taken care of. Thank me.
1. Mass Breakout

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. I only own my cookies.

===============================================================

**The Escapees**

**_~By Semmerie_**

The whole town was asleep. It was a quiet night in Tomoedea.

The night air was cool and crisp, and a light breeze ruffled the Sakura trees as it swept past.

One solitary orange leaf was lifted off the sidewalk. Carried by the gentle wind, it flew higher and higher…past the park, past the elementary school…

It started to descend into a fenced building near the outskirts if the town. Fluttering slowly, it touched cold concrete…

…and its descent was rudely interrupted by the sole of a shoe, which slammed it into the ground and grinded it into powder with its heel.

Its owner huffed and kicked the debris away.

"Aww, come on, the leaf didn't do anything to you…" Deep Prussian eyes pierced the others and the two figures sat down on the steps in front of the building.

"Bah, Humbug. This leaf belongs to Tomoedea, and Tomoedea did something to me. Therefore this lead also bears responsibility."

…A sigh and the scraping of a shoe on the stone ground.

The one who had so blatantly destroyed the leaf started to talk again.

"They wronged us. It was their entire fault. If it weren't for them and the stupid _police_…" She snapped the last word out bitterly and spat onto the ground, as if the word was the scum of the earth itself.

"**Back to your cells, girls! No more ****midnight** roaming!" **A shrill whistle pierced through the air and the two headed back into the building.**

"My dear friend, -we- are going to escape."

"But how?"

"Just you wait…"

If there had been light, you would have seen a rather feral grin plastered onto her face.

By morning, the whole of Tomoedea was in total chaos.

==============================================================

_The next day…_

The whole CCS gang huddled around the television.

_"This has been worst mass breakout the town has ever seen. Five patients charged for excessive stalking have escaped from the Town Asylum late last night. Investigation revealed that the cell bars of these girls had been broken and that the electric fencing had been torn. They have covered their tracks expertly and we have no leads on them. Police advise to lock all windows and doors securely at night and install a working alarm system." _

Five pictures flashed onto the screen.

_"If you glimpse any of these people, please notify the police immediately. This is the end of today's report."_

Tomoyo muted the television as the News Reporter moved on to the weather.

Sakura muttered a strangled "Hoe…", Syaoran-kun was venomously glaring at the television screen, Yukito and Touya were looking terrified, and Eriol had donned his normal Cheshire cat grin.

"This is _not _good at all."

The response was unanimous. 

"I suggest we follow the police's orders, and bolt our windows at night."

"I'll use the shield cards."

"I'll install the alarm system"

Eriol spoke.

"All we can do is keep our guard up and observe what happens. If one of us disappears, the rest have to try their outmost to rescue that person."

The meeting was then closed.

Little did they know what at the very same time, someone was formulating a plan…

===============================================================

Cold, calculative eyes observed the people gathered in the room.

"We are fan-girls. Rabid fan-girls."

The group nodded.

"Rabid being the operative word."

The group nodded again.

"And rabid fan-girls do –not- fail."

Agreement.

"And this time, we will get the whole CCS group in –our- grasp, no matter what!"

Different dolls representing each character were raised into the air, and cheers swept throughout the group.

The leader smirked.

This time their plan was going to work, and work it will.

_After a few uneventful months…___

_Creeaakk__.___

A groan sounded from a bed in Syaoran Li's apartment. A chocolate brown head poked out of the covers.

_Crrreeeaaakkkk__…_

Dazed brown eyes comprehended the scene before him. A strange sound in his house. Closet…window…open door…a distinct shadow…nice warm sunshine…

_Since when did he unlock his door?!_ Syaoran was awake in a snap and his eyes darted from the door, to the clattered mess on the floor, and then to the seemingly still shadow on the wall.

Someone was in the house.

Whipping out his ofudas and transforming his sword, he set out to hunt the intruder.

_Thump._

A chill of fear went down his back. 

"Show yourself, you coward!" He gripped his sword until his knuckles were white. 

The shadow moved…and his sword was ripped from his grasp and it vanished into the darkness. His ofudas followed. 

There was a distinct explosion and soon the room was filled with billowing smoke.

Now he couldn't see his surroundings _or the mysterious shadow. Darn._

Stuck without his weapons, and also dressed rather embarrassingly in his boxer shorts (Yes, he _does _wear them ~-^) and a loose T-shirt, it didn't seem like a very compromising situation.

Especially since the "shadow" has started laughing maniacally.

And quite loudly too.

"BWA-HAH-HAH-HA-HA!"

Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't escape. The shadow fell on him as the evilly cackling figure raised its arms menacingly…

…and a gigantic fishing net descended upon him with an audible _thwack._

A chuckle emitted from his captor and the smoke cleared…

"YAY! Syaoran-kun!"

From what Syaoran had deduced, this…"figure" was a fan-girl. 

This was enough to terrify him into struggling against the net with his bare hands.

But, he could not succeed in carrying out his own escape as his hands were locked in shackles and he was tossed, albeit gently (**Weakness of Fan girls: Cannot hurt their beloved bishounen) into a corner of a van…**

And a lump of toilet paper got shoved into his mouth.

_Guess what. Me, the future leader of the Li Clan, has been kidnapped by a rabid fangirl, bonded and gagged, and also tossed into a stinky van in only my boxer shorts!_

This was thought was a generous amount of sarcasm. 

Soon, his eyes had begun to grow accustomed to the darkness. Squinting, Syaoran negotiated himself over to the other side of the van, where it was much brighter.

It was then when he saw four figures, known as Touya, Yukito, Sakura, and Tomoyo, in the same predicament as himself.

His hopes of escaping plummeted immediately.

The future was bleak. It seemed as if only the deranged magician called Hiiragazwa Eriol could help them…

…if he didn't get abducted himself.

Resisting the urge to whack his own skull into the side of the van, Syaoran took a deep breath and leaned against the cool metal.

It was going to be one **long **ride.

TBC

~Signed by yours truly. 

===============================================================

**A/N: **Seriously, I -don't- know what's wrong with me. -_-"" This story was the product of boredom and plain amusement. I doubt anyone would review this. Yeesh.

But…*puts on a hypnotic mask*

_Click on the little blue-ish button…Review…_

^-^…


	2. The Van

**A/N:** No time, no time, NO TIME! Must get this chapter up!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. =P  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Bang._  
  
Light burst into Syaoran's vision and he had to shield his eyes momentarily. How long had he been in here? Rubbing his eyes blearily as if it could help him to somehow see better, Syaoran made a move to get up...  
  
...and came face to face with a pair of combat boots. Syaoran blinked. His chocolate-colored eyes trailed up slowly, starting from the weird shoes and then locking the figure in the face with a glare.  
  
"Hello, Li Syaoran." The voice echoed eerily throughout the van.  
  
"Nani...? Who are you?" The words came out rough and guarded, sounding more like a threat rather than a question.  
  
The figure chuckled. Its face was unable to be seen in the darkness except for its piercing blue eyes. Grinning, it revealed rather impressive fang- like canines and an evil laugh echoed throughout the van.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare..."  
  
Syaoran blinked again. He was pretty sure that nothing was worse than the time he dreamed that all the chocolate in the world disappeared...but then, he remembered the rabid fan-girls and promptly changed his mind. Fear began to well up at his stomach.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't feel so good...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was jolted out of her sleep when the van came to a stop. Stretching out both hands tentatively to steady herself, she got up slowly. The air was musty and there wasn't a thing to be seen.  
  
Recollecting her thoughts, she let them come together piece by piece.  
  
Was taking down laundry in the morning.

Was going to put said laundry into basket, but it had mysteriously disappeared. Strange shadow in corner.

_Laundry_ disappeared—right out of hands too. Strange shadow grew bigger.

Armed self with broom to defend against laundry thief. Shadow had disappeared.

Bang. Ambushed by a really hard frying pan.

Found self here.  
  
Headache...  
  
Sakura rubbed her temples gently with her forefingers, trying to ease the pain. The lack of light wasn't helping things at all. Making her way forwards, she went faster and faster, making a great lot of noise. All she wanted was to get out of this hell-hole...  
  
_**-BOOM-**  
_  
"OWCH!"  
  
Sakura staggered back, her head rebounding off the very, very solid metal wall in front of her. Tripping over a rough spot, she was sent sprawling across the floor, still holding her head in agony.  
  
"Hoe...I am –never- going to attempt this without a flashlight again..."  
  
Wincing, she grabbed onto what she thought was a good support pole and hauled herself up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran gazed apprehensively at the blue-eyed shadow currently staring him down with a very scary expression. Something about him or her seemed to scare him to his wits end...inching backwards slowly, he closed his eyes briefly and prayed for something to save him from this scary apparition.  
  
_Kami-sama...anything...**anything**..._  
  
It was then when everything that could go wrong went wrong.  
  
A hand suddenly clenched Syaoran's shoulder with terrifying firmness, pushing him down to the ground. Syaoran barely suppressed a gasp.  
  
He opted for an overly-loud scream instead.  
  
"GGGAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Prying the hand off his shoulder, Syaoran kicked out wildly, flailing his arms in all directions.  
  
"Don't kill meeee!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was suddenly pushed off balance and barricaded with a torrent of noises. The scream (from god-knows-what) resounded across the walls of the van, making it increase ten-fold and she had to cover her ears to stop her ear-drums from shattering.  
  
Her hand instinctively gripped a familiar keychain around her neck.  
  
_The Star key!  
_  
Sakura realized that this was only her chance to escape from this never- ending madness. Whipping out the key with outmost urgency (and breaking the chain in the process), she held it up into the air and chanted the words that could very well save her life.  
  
The Star Key glowed, and transformed into the staff in a burst of blinding light. Glowing in acceptance of her mistress' command, it flew into her outstretched palm. Sakura then traced the location of the dastardly screaming, aimed, and launched the staff mallet style at the source of the noise—  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran was frightened, terrified, and traumatized all at once. What the hell was happening!? Cursing his luck at his missing ofudas, he continued kicking out at the shadow, trying to disable it before it tried to do anything funny.  
  
Then, turning around, he got the shock of his life.  
  
**_ANOTHER SHADOW?!  
_**  
It was –already- freezing cold sitting in this forsaken van in only his boxers, in the midst of Sakura and Tomoyo, no less, and now he had to deal with _TWO_ maniacal cackling fang-equipped delusional idiots who were coincidentally trying to kill him?!  
  
This was too much for poor Syaoran...  
  
Screaming bloody murder, he launched himself towards the shadow which he thought looked more appetizing, and with an insane expression on his face, grabbed the first body part he could find and bit.  
  
**Hard.**  
  
Hearing an enraged shriek, he grinned even more insanely and retained his grip on the shadow's arm. He was planning very morbidly to cause the shadow even more agony when he felt a heavy impact at the side of his head... and everything went black.  
  
Again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Crack.**  
  
The sound confirmed that the staff had hit its mark.  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
But unfortunately, her fears were not over. Another scream of agony almost shattered her ear drums for the third time. Gritting her teeth, she prepared her staff and started on another mallet rampage. Swinging it in all directions, she performed a much more blood-thirsty reindition of the barbarians' battle cry and shot towards the shadow in the midst of the van, her sakura-pink aura now riling with anger.  
  
Unfortunately, her journey towards the offending...thing...was very rudely interrupted when she tripped over a very big lump on the van floor.  
  
"WHAT THE—AAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The momentum sent her flying across the van yet again, and she briefly felt herself hitting something extremely solid before her vision burst into stars.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The shadow itself was extremely annoyed.  
  
"It'll be easy, Mina," she muttered bitterly. "All you have to do is to scare them outta their wits, knock 'em out and –then- bring them back to the headquarters! HA!"  
  
The van had exploded into several degrees of chaos as soon as she had stepped into the vehicle. Sure, it all started off nicely with her scaring Syaoran to near-death... In fact, she was –this- close to dragging him off! But noooooo...  
  
That guy just _had _to go bonkers at that exact moment and bite her on the arm, **DIDN'T HE!?  
**  
Mimicking her leader's voice again, her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "It'll be simple, Mina, of course it wouldn't be much trouble just bringing our prey back, would it? What trouble could they cause?"  
  
Apparently, a lot.  
  
Mina cursed as she tripped over a random block of wood and landed on the floor face down.  
  
_"AARRRGGGGHHH!"_  
  
Sheena was going to kill her!  
  
Then, her attention was captured by a huge crash at the corner of the van. Her blue eyes widening in horror, she started in pure fear at the blurred thingy hurtling towards her...  
  
A hard object slammed straight into her gut, knocking her breath out of her, and she sank to the ground cradling her stomach before blacking out completely.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touya groaned and sat up, his hair in a tangled mess.  
  
What the hell just kicked me in the stomach?  
  
Whatever it was, it sure hurt. Standing up, he looked at his surroundings. Spying a knocked-out Yukito and Tomoyo to the far corner, he made sure they were fine before moving in to check for a way out of the van.  
  
There were things scattered everywhere. Touya could practically –feel- his eyes widening bit by bit as he digested what he saw. It looked like there had been a cat-fight here!  
  
_A broken chair leg?! My goodness..._  
  
And at that precise moment, he spotted a scene that made him gape in shock.  
  
Amongst a pile of smashed cardboard boxes, he saw Syaoran, Sakura, and one girl he didn't know sprawled over each other in very uncomfortable positions, each with an identical '-s' on their faces.  
  
A very, very big stress mark appeared over his forehead, throbbing angrily.  
  
His eyes zoomed in onto the way Sakura's hand was draped around Syaoran's chest. Then, they focused on the way Syaoran's hand was around Sakura's waist.  
  
The stress mark only grew bigger. Unable to hold his rage in any longer, his hands shot to Syaoran's shoulders and began shaking him like a rag doll.  
  
**"GAKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IMOUTO-CHAN?!"**  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Meanwhile in a place far, far away from this scene of chaos..._  
  
Eriol pursed his lips with thinly-veiled nervousness, even though he had taken great care to form a mask of indifference on his face.  
  
His azure eyes flitted to the empty seats beside him.  
  
Sakura's.

Syaoran's.

Tomoyo's.

His magic told him that Touya and Yukito weren't in school as well.  
  
_Drat._  
  
Eriol Hiiragazawa put his head in his hands, too troubled to even listen to the teacher who was currently droning about why palm trees were called palm trees.  
  
Now, palm trees were his favorite subject—and in fact, he had a pet one at home called Fifi—but priority comes before pleasure, right?  
  
Now there was only one thing he could do...and that was to wait for the bell to ring. Once that bell rung, and once the school was cleared...he could perform his magic and try to rescue them from those...fangirls...  
  
Or maybe they just got sick?  
  
Eriol dismissed the thought.  
  
Looking at his notebook covered in squiggly doodles, he yawned and shifted himself into a position so that he could look at the board more comfortably—  
  
"Hiiragazawa, care to repeat my last sentence...?"  
  
_Double drat._  
  
Said teacher was currently glaring at him with a very foreboding expression on her face...an expression that suggested outmost terror...what was it called again?  
  
Oh yes, detention.  
  
No, detention wouldn't do. If –he-, the reincarnation of Clow himself got into a predicament such as this, he wouldn't be able to rescue the gang on time.  
  
If he didn't rescue the gang on time, he would probably get kidnapped himself.  
  
If he got kidnapped, he wouldn't be able to get home.  
  
If he could not get home, he would not be able to water his beloved Fifi.  
  
If he did not water his beloved Fifi, Fifi would die.  
  
Eriol could not bear to think any further.  
  
Looking at the teacher with an expression of pure innocence, he muttered a spell under his breath.  
  
The air froze, and his moon staff materialized in his palm.  
  
Eriol contemplated his next move while the whole world was held in superficial-timestopping lingo, pausing every once in a while to observe the frozen spittle coming out of his sensei's frozen mouth.  
  
Well—  
  
Just this once...  
  
He would give in to temptation.  
  
Raising his staff into the air, he aimed the sharp point of the sun at his sensei's head.  
  
**-BONK!-**  
  
"This is for detention!"  
  
**-BONK!-**  
  
"This is for the gang!"  
  
**-BONK!-**  
  
"This is for Fifi!"  
  
Then, Eriol proceeded back to his desk in his most calm and proceeding manner.  
  
Time unfroze, and the teacher started glaring at him again.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Palm trees can be found on beaches." Eriol answered with outmost ease.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
-birds chirp -


End file.
